weddingpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
Pajama And The Sleeping Princess
Pajama And The Sleeping Princess is the 8th episode of the first season pf the Wedding Peach anime. Plot Yuri and another classmate notice a girl named Masumi hasn't been appearing at school for the last couple of days. In the newsroom, Yuri explains to Momoko and Hinagiku that she's part of the tea ceremony club. The girls seem cincern and all decide to go to Masumi's house to check on her. When they get there, Masumi's mom greets them and take them to Masumi's room. Masumi's mom tells them that Masumi hasn't awaken since she's gotten sick. Yuri asks what did the doctor say, but the doctor was unable to find the cause of Masumi's sleep. Her mom leaves to get them to tea, to which Yuri tells her to not go through so much trouble. Out of curiosity of her slumber, the girls try to wake her up through loud sounds like yelling. When that doesn't work, Momoko covers her ears with ears clogs and uses a bunch of alarms to make loud noise. It faios again and ends up making Yuri and Hinagiku get hurt by the sounds. Jama-P appears out of Momoko's backpack, telling Momoko he had nowhere to go. Jama-P examines the girl and senses an abnormal feeling. At night, Pluie appears and like previously talks about getting rid of the love wave. He summons the devil Pajama, and Pajama heads off. The next morning at school, Hinagiku answers a call and says that another student named Akio has fallen to the same slumber and misses her brother's birthday party. Yuri then says that Masumi fell asleep after her boyfriend gave her a present. Jama-P appears out of the bag Momoko carries and senses a bad feeling, to which Hinagiku teases Momoko out of her bag, making Jama-P fly into Yuri's arms. Jama-P says that it might be the work of the devils. Just then, Hinagiku and the girls find Yanagiba walking to science class and admiring him, to which Jama-P hides. Yousuke appears and ruins the monet, telling thr girls that Yanagiba might feel uncomfortable from the staring, especially Momoko's, making her mad. Yousuke taunts at her and leaves. While Momoko chadesices Yousuke, Pajama is seen watching the girls from above. The girls go to the libary to find some resource about sleep, to which Hinagiku is bored of the idea. Later, Momoko reads books about sleep and notices Pajama sleeping. She examines the doll and wonders how it got there, admiring it. Pajama, pretending to be asleep, puts a spell on Momoko beofre she can react. Pajama says the words, and Momoko falls asleep on the table. The sound of her falling on the chair of the table makes Yuri, Hinagiku, and Jama-P notice Pajama escaping out a window. Jama-P recognizes Pajama and tells the girls about the devil. Yuri, Binagiku, and Jama-P rush over to Momoko to wake up, but are unable to. Jama-P says that whoever Pajama puts asleep and will dream the most wonderful dreams. Momoko's dream appears and shows her in a field full of flowers, amazing her. Momoko from afar sees her mom, Sakura, trying to get her attention, to which to Momoko's joy rushes over to her. The three and Momoko are seen at the Nurse's office. Yuri asks for more clarity on the wonderful and dangerous dreams Pajam puts on his victims. Jama-P explains that the dreams will start out wonderful, but turn more dangerous as the dream proceeds, not being able to get out of it, sucking the love wave out of them. The dream appears again shwoing Sakura putting a necklace made out of flowers on Momoko's neck. Momoko is glad her mom's back. Hinagiku tries to wake her up, but fails, with Jama-P stating once Pajama's spell is cast, there's no way to reverse it. Yuri asks if there's any way to wake her up, with Hinagiku squeezing his body to give answers, then apologizes. Jama-P states that the only way to wake her up is from a kiss someone she loves, which shocks Yuri and Hinagiku. But if she's kissed and is not from a true love, she will remain uneffected. Yuri and Hinagiku assume that she loves Yanagiba, which upsets them, making jokes about it. Jama-P orders them to find her true love, to which the girls agree to do it for Momoko. Yanagiba is seen reading at the school's basketball court while other students play. Yuri and Hinagiku hide behind the entrance, wonderinv what to say. Hinagiku is told by Yuri to be the one who talk. The two girls head up to Yanagiba, nervous what to say, and fangirling him. Hinagiku tells Yanagiba to give a kiss to a girl, shouting it out to the whole room. The others stop playing, and silence fills the room along with Yanagiba. Out of embarassment, Yuri grabs Hinagiku and exits the building. Once they get outside, Yuri scolds Hinagiku for making them look foolish, and upset of embarassment. While Hinagiku explains herself, she sees Pajama jump into the window. Hinagiku warns Yuri, and the two head off. Back to Momoko's dream, she walks with Sakura to a bridge nearby. Jama-P concerned hears someone ans hides. Yousuke comes in and tries to find the nurse, who isn't there. Instead, he takes a band aid from a first aid kit. Yousuke notices Momoko sleeping and wonders if she's okay. Jama-P wonders if they used Yousuke to kiss her. Back in the dream, Momoko and Sakura get to the bridge. Momoko thinksnit's dangerous, but Sakura says ir's okay. Sakura then points out Yanagiba, waiting for Momoko on the other side of the bridge. Momoko runs across the bridge, while Sakura shows her evil side. Beofre Yousuke is about to leave for help, Jama-P kicks Yousuke to turn to Momoko. While crossing the bridge, the bridge breaks and Momoko falls. Yanagiba catches Momoko and puts her up to his face, kissing her, while outside the dream Yousuke falls on her lips. Yousuke weirded out leaves and apologizes, while Momoko wakes up while catching a glimpse of him. Momoko stretches and wonders about her dream. Jama-P happy goes in Momoko's arms, glad she's awake. Momoko is confused, to which Jama-P blows it off, preventing her from knowing she kissed Yousuke. In a music room, Pajama possesses two students. Before sending them to sleep, Yuri and Hinagiku confront Pajama and transform into Wedding Lily and Wedding Daisy. Pajama commands the possessed students to attack them. The girls dodge and transform into the fighter angels. The students attempt to attack Lily and Daisy, but miss. Lily and Daisy are unable to fight because they don't want to hurt the possessed students. Just then, Momoko comes in with Jama-P, with excitemtn from Lily and Daisy. Momoko then transforms into Wedding Peach and then the fighter angel. Peach uses Saint Miroir Bridal Blast and purifies Pajama, flying away into the sky, disappearing. Everyone that was asleep or possessed turns back to normal. Back in the newsroom, Yuri and Hinagiku wonder who kissed Momoko, to which Jama-P knows, but keeps it secret. Out of anger from the girls, Hinagiku squeezes Jama-P to tell them. Momoko watches Yousuke, Yanagiba, and the others excerising. Momoko wonders who kissed her to wake her up, as she thought she saw Yousuke, but in the dream Yanagiba kissed her. She stares out, watching Yousuke and Yanagiba. Category:Episodes